Tin soldiers and Schnees are coming
by Charlie Bravo One
Summary: Before the events of RWBY the White Fang were initially a peaceful protest group. Here's my take on what drove them to extremism. Inspired by Neil Young's 'Ohio' and loosely based on the 1905 'Bloody Sunday' massacre


**Tin soldiers and Schnee's are coming**

 _A/N: Well here I am back and attempting a one shot. As mentioned in the description this story is inspired by Ohio by Neil Young and loosely based on the 1905 Bloody Sunday massacre in St Petersburg which laid the foundations for the Russian Revolution in 1917. Anyway enjoy._

The streets of Atlas were almost bare, only living souls that could be seen were the occasional people running errands or in a rush to get to work. The only noise that could be heard was a dull roar, this roar was coming from the Schnee Dust Company mansion.

If one were to venture closer they would discover that this roar was being emitted from the chanting of a large congregation of people. This congregation of people in particular was a protest, more specifically an equal rights demonstration at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters. The protest was sparked as a result of the abysmal working conditions and pay cuts for their Faunus workers.

Needless to say this sparked outrage. Thus Faunus rights groups leaped into action. Now a strike was being held in protest against these conditions. Little did anyone know this would be the day that would spark many years of unrest and turmoil.

* * *

At the front of the crowd of protesters were two kids. The first of which was a young girl, she looked to be around the age of eleven. She had black hair, yellow cat like eyes and two cat ears atop her head. Next to her was a young male seeming to be at least 15. He had red hair with pull horns protruding from his skull.

Both were fiercely waving signs, with the captions "Faunus are people too" and "Lives are not disposable!" emblazoned on the front.

Both of these kids were very devoted members of their cause and were trying to convey their message of equal rights with great fervor. They continued their protest along with thousands of others in front of the line of armed soldiers that were surrounding the SDC facility.

Suddenly without warning there was a loud crack, followed by screaming. As soon as this had happened chaos ensued. Gunshots now rang out across the street followed by more screaming. Now the protester were panicking and trying their hardest to get away.

By now the two kids had dropped their signs and had been trying to hightail it out of there in fear of their lives. As they into the chaos they began getting pushed and shoved by fellow protesters trying to run for their lives. In her hast to escape the girl didn't notice another person running towards her and likewise they didn't realise she was there.

Within seconds they collided, the girl with her smaller body mass was knocked to the ground. The first part of her body to collide with the ground was her head. As she tried to pick herself back up again her arms gave out and she collided with the ground again. After waiting a second or two she tried collecting strength again she forced herself into a kneeling position.

After succeeding in her fight against gravity a sudden wave of nausea and light-headedness hit her, everything suddenly seemed to be going in slow motion and every sound was amplified. Delirious she tried searching the crowd for her friend but she couldn't find him. She tried calling for him.

"Adam!"

"Adam, where are you!?"

She continued her frantic calling for a few more seconds, the desperation in her voice creeping in more and more with each cry. After her last call she dropped her head into her hands, only to feel a warm liquid running from her forehead. She threw her hands back only to see blood coating the tips of her fingers.

Now she was looking around even more frantically trying to catch even the slightest hint of Adam. Now that the crowd had all but dispersed the scene was no longer one of chaos but of pure devastation. To her right she could see the bodies of seven or eight people of varying ages laying down dead and many, many more wounded or dying.

There appeared to be a woman kneeling over one of the corpses in tears and screaming profanities at the soldiers who had now began to march on the crows dealing with the stragglers. There was another person being beaten by another soldier and another who appeared to be praying for their life.

Off to her left there was a clutching their leg and screaming in agony, it appeared a bullet had shattered their kneecap. The scene that was now playing out was horrific and left the young girl feeling overwhelmed and more frightened then they were before. As she was taking in the grotesque image she didn't notice one of the soldiers approaching her and calling for her to surrender. It was only as the soldier raised his weapon to knock her out that she noticed him, she did her best to brace for the impact of their weapon against her head, but the blow never came.

Before she could begin to work out what had happened someone grabbed her hand and began pulling her to her legs. She looked up to see Adam helping her up.

"Blake we have to go! Now!" he urged as he began tugging her arm urgently. She understood this gesture and allowed him to pull her along letting her legs operate on their own as survival instinct kicked in.

* * *

They had been running for what had felt like years. Both Adam and Blake were exhausted and were in need of a rest. Ceasing the opportunity Adam led Blake into a secluded alley way where any authorities that were looking for them wouldn't be as likely to find them.

Both leant against the wall attempting to catch their breath. Now with nothing to occupy her mind the events of the day had finally caught up with Blake. She leant over and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the concrete ground.

"Don't worry Blake, we'll make them pay for their actions" vowed Adam, his tone suggesting that he meant every word of what he said. "We'll make them all pay!"

Something sounded different in Adams voice. This was different, as though something inside of him had died and something that was even more twisted and evil had replaced it. Blake later in life would realise that this was vengeance and this new part of him would gradually consume him and devour him until nothing was left of the Adam that Blake once knew.

"What do you mean Adam?" Blake fearfully inquired, the day's events had terrified her and the tone in Adams voice was now having a similar effect on her now weary psyche.

"You'll see, they will all see" the discussion ended with that menacing note. For many years this day would plague both of their minds. While at the time nobody knew, this one event would lead directly to the extremism that would characterize the White Fang in the years to come.

 _A/N: Please feel free to point out any errors and inconsistencies, I shall en-devour to have them fixed as soon as I can._


End file.
